Gravity of Love
by Miss Saiko
Summary: Sesshomaru comes across a young girl, who is somehow linked to Naraku. It has been three years since his Hanyou brother's death, and he is seeking revenge. Though his regenge is from greed, he will do anything to forfill it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lovely Acquaintance

Leaves cracked and twigs twisted, as the Demon lord's graceful feet gently walked upon the forest's un leveled flooring .He had been traveling in his lands as any demon lord would, with his noble pride, and unnerving confidence of a God. His golden orbs slowly cast their stoic gaze past the twisted trees and pale shadows. What was he looking for? what was he in search of? He was drawn to the same place. This single place where the moons ray's would barely pass through it's web of leaves and branches. casting shadows darker than the night itself throughout the forest. And so this Demon Lord...who graced the forest with his deathly presence, made his way deeper into its darkened depths.

And so the woman, that this very Demon Lord knew was there, but could not see, made her way down the fog filled path. And as her delicate feet touched its leaf and twig littered flooring, the fog cleared. She walked with an angelic flow, her green-blue eyes cast downward with their gentle, but firm gaze. As the demoness stepped off the path, walking gracefully down to the valley like clearing, where the moons light spilled into the ocean of green swaying grass. Each blade danced in the gentle wind, the fresh air tingling the young woman's delicate nose. She suddenly stopped in mid-step...sensing that aura once again...it was the same aura she had sensed before...the one that always seemed to make anything that breathed, silent around her when it could be sensed including herself. She once again began to walk, ever so slowly through the twirling blades of green. Though this aura..was something she had never sensed before. One so strong and noble as it was, she continued her walking. For she was, by no means, a feeble creature, meek and helpless like some lost animal. But this aura...intrigued, if not intimidated her. She knew her way around these woods, and she had only been in the heart of the Western Lands but three days. Little did she know, that she was stirring the senses of a certain demon Lord.

And the senses of this Demon Lord that she so easily stirred, was no longer curious of this... this scent...that was running through his keen and fragile nose night after night. He was irritated and most annoyed .Whomever it belonged it did not have the mere right to take a single step on his lands. And he would kill whomever it was. Let it be a sprite, or a simple toadstool. Not only was his trekking...after this creature his first priority, But the recent news ofhis lowly hanyou brother's death, and that of his worthless friends lingered in the back of his mind. They had all failed. Naraku had used the power of the jewel, taking all of their souls as his own. They all sickened him. He was Most enraged of his brothers death. Not that of mourning his loss, but that of the simple fact that he was to die at his hands, and his hands alone. The damned hanyou. Always so reckless as to one day it caused him his life. The Taiyoukai stopped, tipping his head upward ever so lightly, his golden orbs casting upward to the blood red moon, which poured its gloomy shadow over the dancing trees of the forest, as they swayed in the passing wind .As he stood, he took in that scent, closing his eyes...remembering it yet, once again. He let a low growl of irritation rumble deep in his chest he would find this creature, and he vowed to end its life. He then began to walk, entwining through the trees as he walked with elegant precision. As he did, his silver hair moved in the wind ever so gently, tangling in the wind.

The young demoness, with her cat like ears swiveling in confusion as she suddenly snapped out of her daze, glanced over her slender shoulder. What was that Aura doing……coming towards her...Was it one of Naraku's spies? Keh...the though of him sickened her. She had been his toy, his means to an end. Saiko narrowed her eyes at the mere thought, looking downward towards her small hands. Though delicate with perfection, her slender claws could kill anything in reach as so she wished. So why did she not kill this sickening beast, who controlled her life as it ran? Why...? because he had it...but in the palm of his hands. A jewel within this young demoness, was the key to her life as of that. She scowled inwardly. Being controlled by one such as him. Even with the Thoughts of hate and scorn still running fresh within her mind, she walked on. Picking up her pace as she sensed the Demon...who seemed to be following her quite closely neared. Her small shadow engrossed the forest floor as she walked, turning off the path and into the dense brush.

Sesshomaru felt himself nearing the predictable prey. He was on the verge of letting the worthless demon go. He did not have time for such things. He was but a mile or so away, and picked up his pace, taking to the air as he followed closely. After but a few mere moments...he came upon her. This Sesshomaru, he had been following her for three days straight now.

Saiko, becoming most agitated, stopped. turning slowly, and looking up to his obvious presence. She leapt back a few steps, narrowing her eyes, regarding his presence coolly. Sesshomaru took calm steps forward. watching her with an almost scoffing expression, mocking her presence from where she stood. And in return, she tipped her head upward, looking down on him, eyeing his hand is it slowly went to his sword hilt. He narrowed his eyes at her gesture. What nerve she had, to look upon a demon Lord as she is at this very moment. To look upon him with such mockery. He would surely end her life at this moment...but first he would wish to know who this female was.

And so, he took a step forward, still gripping his sword in a protective gesture. Almost to show, what his intension was before he acted upon it. This only caused her to step to the side, and he rose a brow in mock amusement. She mocked him. and feared his presence at the same time. What amusement she was!  
" What is your name, and explain what you are doing, in the Western Lands. This Sesshomaru, will not have scavengers running about my territory." He stated, voice low. His words were harsh, and showed no emotion to the situation. He made this sound like a simple errand. And the female spoke, in a soft, but determined voice in return, showing no weakness...to this god, this Demon Lord. She wouldn't have it. She thought her words over carefully.  
" I, Lord, am no scavenger." She stated in a delicate voice. She minimized her words...talking as less as possible. As she looked up at him from under her golden bangs, she took in his gestures, studying them carefully.  
" then, par say, explain to me what you are." He said in

mockery.

" I would only assume you are a demon female...though this Sesshomaru is almost never wrong...I could be."

This conversation was losing it's civilized matter, and quick at that.

" Are you a Demon Lord who uses his sword, or do you hide behind your sarcasm and wits on your enemies" She said, tipping her head to the side slightly, slowly backing up. Wherever this was headed, it was sure to be, a quick battle. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes once again at her impudent comment,

brushing it off as if it were the air that surrounded them. Meaningless as not to be noticed. In fact, that's how he thought of her, or any other demon within the sight of his eyes.

" A lowly demon as yourself, should hold your tongue, before your words end your very life." He stated, watching her closely." You are the one who walked upon me, do not expect respect as well." She stated, voice devoid of any emotion for the time being. She was on the run! His cold words and difficult attitude was only slowing her down! She then turned her back to him, walking away, as if he were never there. And, of course, this only angered him. And he once again spoke out.  
"Woman. Do you think you can just walk away, from this Sesshomaru?" he exclaimed, stepping forward.  
Saiko kept working,  
" That's…….what I seem to be doing……" she stated, as if it were obvious and in which it was.  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. He suddenly leapt forward with grace, though only his blurred outline as he whizzed past her, grabbing her arm as he hauled her back against him. She yelped out, slamming against his armor. Saiko snapped her head up towards him.  
"Bloody hell! Let me be!" she yelled angrily, her green-blue eyes, meeting his golden ones. She was enraged. Who did he think he was…….throwing her around like this.  
" No." He stated, looking down at her. Her expression faltered momentarily, but returned back to a most enraged one. She knew him but five minutes…….five minutes……

Her thoughts were cut short by his deep velvet voice.  
" Now……..that I have you in one place……." He paused, looking her over slowly. His nose twitching. Their proximity……opening a new scent to him.

" You can tell me……why you reek of Naraku's scent……" He stated, his voice going low, and his eyes narrowing at her.

Saiko slowly put her cat-like ears back, looking up at him from under her bangs.  
" Why should I"  
" because I said. And you''re endangering your own life if you refuse."  
" If you''re trying to get information out of me, why would you kill me? I certainly cant tell you anything dead"" She said, trying to pull away. Sesshomaru only pulled her closer, his claws pressing against her soft flesh warningly.  
" Either way……." He stated lowly, leaning in dangerously close.  
"I'll get it out of you……." He finished, their faces inches away. Saiko leaned back away from him. Her teeth clenched in anger before she tried to rip away again. Sesshomaru growled. She was being difficult……..and so, he picked her up gently, throwing her over his shoulder. Saiko screamed out.  
" Let me go you……you beast!" She tried to push off of him……but failed miserably.

" …….." he ignored her, keeping a steady pace as he walked. She was coming with him, and sooner or later ,he would get what he wanted out of her. Then he'd kill her. But that's what they always say.

And so, he casually walked through the calm forest, the trees swaying gently, where the moon fell over the two casting their shadows far and wide as he walked...with a screaming demoness, over his right shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 2: New Facts, New Plans.

" Jaken-Sama! When will Lord Sesshomaru be returning?"Asked Rin, a young girl. The age of six, with raven black hair. It bounced, as lively as she, as the child ran about, giggling and laughing to the amount of her innocence. Her small feet trampled effortlessly through the lush, dew tipped grass. Bugs and animals fleeing as if she were to trample their small and meaningless bodies. Though..only meaningless to those who could not see. As the young girl made large, uneven circles around the miserable toad-demon, she giggled and laughed. Calling out to him again.

"Jaken-sama-" She was cut short as he glared, pointing his two headed staff, the man and woman's wooden and warped figure near the end of the wretched object now facing her.

" Quiet human. I will not take your jabberi–" it was his turn to be cut short, as a sharp tone pierced the crisp air, causing Jaken to drop the twisted staff,

" Jaken..." Said Sesshomaru his voice hard and emotionless. Easily compared to stone. Or that of an emotionless rock.

This only caused a stifled squawk from the toad. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, Still carrying the unconscious woman in his arms effortlessly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing with thaa" He was once again, rudely interrupted, as Sesshomaru's foot gracefully, yet mercilessly walked upon the Toad demon. As if he were apart of the very earth rock He squealed, being left to twitch in the dirt.

And as he stepped over the stalks of swaying emerald, Rin looked up, clasping her hands, ecstatic upon his arrival.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" She chirped, looking up to the demoness in his arms.

" You have brought back a pretty woman!" She squeaked, giggling as she darted over, Her arms out on either side of her enthusiastically as she pretended to glide over. She giggled again, circling him once again, in her twirling, and uneven circles. Twisting about.

"Rin..." And as his words escaped his lips, She froze, her position was balancing on one foot with grace, her arms out as she laughed.

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

" Calm yourself..." He said in a flat voice, not sparing a glance towards the frolicking child. Rin plopped down, bitting her bottom lip to suppress any noise as he set the woman down in the soft grass.The sun was peeking up cautiously over the horizon, almost as if to make sure the moon was leaving its daylight's realm.

As the sun crept up, its rays pouring over the night stricken trees, who's shadows had long since left their branches and crisp green leaves.

The young woman who laid in the nest of green began to stir slightly. Rin squealed with delight, her hands going in front of her as she leaned forward.

" Lord Sesshomaru! She is waking up!" She said, beaming. She jumped up.

" Rin wants to pick flowers for the pretty woman!" She said, smiling as she clasped her hands. She threw them back out at her sides, galloping off carelessly.

" Jaken..." Spoke Sesshomaru, seeming to be...by far less enthusiastic of her waking.

Jaken's bug eyed look turned to him as he scuttled to Sesshomaru's feet obediently.

"Yes me Lord. " He said, looking up.

" Go with rin." he said simply. Glaring down at his toad-like retainer.

"And remember this...if she comes to harm. You will pay with your life. " He said walking past him. It was not necessary that the wretched creature follow the young girl...he simply wanted to rid of his presence so he could talk to the woman alone.

And to the threat that was laid across the toad, he cowered, stuttering like a fool before his death.

" Y-y-yes me Lord " He said, sputtering off in a frenzy after the laughing child. Of course, when out of hearing range, he muttered and cursed his job as the brat's babysitter. Once Sesshomaru could see the two no more, he slowly turned to the waking woman. His gaze falling over her soft features. He waited patiently, as her eyes finally opened.

The first thing she was the ocean blue sky, dotted with its white and grey clouds. She closed her eyes again, turning her head to the side. The second thing her eyes came upon, was the damned demon she ran into before...but it came to her...why was she here...and why was he there...looking at her? She shot up, glaring. Sesshomaru expected as much. That is much of the only reaction he received from her the previous night. He mused inwardly, though showing none. The woman spoke with annoyance, her eyes flickering with anger.

" Where have you taken me!"

"..." No response came from the Demon Lord. For he didn't see she deserved one.

This only angered her more as she stood quickly, glancing around...where was she...?

" Run, and I will kill you where you stand." Sesshomaru informed, keeping his pastured gaze upon her. She only backed up.

" I was supposed to be dead five threats ago." She sneered out, backing up slowly.

" And you'll be dead on the sixth...if you persist onward as you are." He said, taking a step forward.

Saiko closed her eyes, looking to the side.

"I do not have time for this." She finally spoke.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden orbs yet once again, at this vexing woman. He stood there in complete silence. Staring her down. Saiko recoiled back...why was he looking at her in such a way? As if he were to jump at her from his very spot. She looked away, everything going silent. Sesshomaru repeated his words, with irritation and annoyance dripping from their very meaning.

" You will tell this Sesshomaru, what it is you are running from within time." He stated, walking towards her again. Saiko stepped back casually, watching him with a cool expression. She would tell no one. He had not one strand of buisness, knowing who...or what, exactly she was running from. Sesshomaru neared her finally, and she snapped out of her thoughts, as she was rudely turned, and roughly pushed forward to walk. She growled in annoyance, walking forward, Sesshomaru walking close behind passively. He lead her forward many paces, as they neared the dense forest. It was utter silence as they walked, not a word exchanged. Saiko did not dare say a word. It was not needed. And it would be most out of character if Sesshomaru uttered a single word himself, out of the open. Saiko looked back, watching him for a moment. He looked past her, ignoring her deathly glare she graciously supplied him. He did not accept, nor reject it. Simply ignored it, but considered her actions. He would teach her that lesson later. A lesson of respect for those more powerful to her. He simply made a mental note of it. Saiko looked forward again, inwardly grumbling of his arrogance. After some time of walking, they had long since entered the lush forest. This single home, to but millions of species. Many of them heard throughout the dense wild life. In the trees, within the branches, and upon the forest depths. As the two walked, they became but apart of the lethal forest. Their bodies becoming one with the trees and brush themselves. Sesshomaru, as he walked with a graceful stance, watched the young woman with curious eyes. His mind running with every possibility. The possibility linking to why she was running. What she was running from. And what caused her to have the insanity to run from it. Running only got you killed. And getting killed...obviously gets you nowhere. As does many things. He narrowed his eyes slightly, sensing her shift slightly as she walked. He suddenly smelled a familiar scent...Rin often smelled of it when she was upset. It was of water and salt..tears. He growled softly, stopping as he grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her to face him. She was indeed crying, though silently. She was holding her side as she glared up at him from under her golden bangs, moving her shoulder from his slender hand.

"Why do you cry..?" he asked, his voice once again…avoid of any emotion. This caused a stiffled response, as the young woman narrowed her eyes, stepping back.

" Don't worry about it." She snapped, turning and walking away. Though his response to the girl was delayed, he let loose a small growl, grabbing her arm roughly and turning her towards her again.

" I do not worry. " He stated simply, looking down at her with cold eyes.

" I am simply curious as to what has caused you weakness." He stated firmly.

" I do not care wether you worry, or if it is your senseless curiosity." She bit back, her eyes falling over his hand, which once again had a tight hold on her. Sesshomaru paused. 'senseless' curiosity? No..it was not that. He was simply...he growled. Dammit...this only caused him to push her forward again.

" Walk." he hissed out, pressing forward as she began walking. He watched as she yet again, gripped her side. He would find out what she was hiding. And he would solve her mysterious ways. His thoughts ran on as they walked, their steps almost falling in unison once in a long while. His eyes fell over her once again. Studying her. After but a few minutes, she felt his eyes boring down at her, and she turned her head to glare back at him. But by the time her eyes met him, he was looking forward again. She slowly looked ahead, closing her eyes momentarily. As they walked, they soon came to a part in the woods, where the sun's rays fell over the branches, and over the cleared brush on the forest floor, illuminating it's very being. Sesshomaru rose his head, for his gaze to fall over a young child, who was all too familiar to him. Young Rin was playing in the white flowers that flourished most of this small clearing. Ah-un, His faithful two headed dragon sitting nearby in the swaying grass. And his all too faithful retainer blubbering about God knows what at the time. He squawked on his lord's arrival. This creatures incentive noise making caused saiko to look up, wide eyes. What in the seven hells was this creature...her gaze fell to the left and over a small child, who beamed as she ran over, yelling for Sesshomaru with glee. And then she looked to that two headed dragon. This was all too much! Her thoughts were drained out by all of the excitement.

" Me Lord! Where have you been!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed, drowning out Jaken's complaining. Sesshomaru pat Rin once on the head as recognition of her presence. And she smiled, giggling as she jumped up and down. She looked at the woman, and her eyes sparkled.

" Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! The lady woke up! Rin is so glad!"

Sesshomaru glanced back at the two...as if he hadn't known that already.

Jaken found his chance as he squabbled over at Sesshomaru's feet.

" Milord! How could you leave me for so long with this wretched child!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru looked down at him, causing him to freeze in his spot. And that look alone quieted him quickly.

By this time, Saiko was faced with the two headed dragon, who was following her as she trailed behind Sesshomaru...along with Rin...Who trailed along behind aswell, a fist full of flowers, While Jaken trudged along in his own misery. Saiko glanced behind her at the group, frowning. What had she gotten herself into? Or better yet...she thought as she looked ahead, glaring at Sesshomaru as he walked passively, as always. What had HE gotten her into?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Deadly

Saiko watched as little Rin ran about, bopping poor Jaken on the head every so often as she passed, laughing as she ran away, hiding along-side Sesshomaru as he walked, Walking as if there was no war going about around him. Saiko, who was almost amused at this Demon Lord. Why was a 'human girl' traveling with him...? He certainly didn't seem as though he had a kind enough spirit to keep her alive, but that is persiescly what he was doing. She looked to the small toad demon, and shook her head. He was an exception, she thought. For he was easy to take advantage of, and it was obvious he had fear of him. And would do whatever Sesshomaru so desired. And this two headed dragon. She did not know it's name, but saw its beauty. And of course, what a prize it is to own such a beast. And her gaze fell back onto the girl, who was still a mystery. She saw a use in each of his companions, except for the girl. She could certainly not protect him, nor provide him with anything. He seemed as a solitary being. Not needing the company of anyone...but perhaps that is why he kept her near him. As Saiko walked, and pondered on her loose thoughts, they suddenly raced back to why she was here in the first place. Because she was running. Running from the one demon she despised with hate, and incubated a strong fear of him at the same time. It was an endless tug-of-war of which emotion ran stronger.

"Rin..." Came Sesshomaru's hard, but smooth voice. She froze from her torturous taunts on the toad, and twirled around with a beaming smile., turning away from a grumbling Jaken.

" Yes. Lord Sesshomaru." She chirped, skipping at his side. He simply said nothing.

A simple word and she stopped. Saiko shook her head. If she were that obedient...she would kill herself. '

" Jaken, Get Ah-Un. We are going home." He said firmly. Jacke's face lit up, and he ran over to Ah-Un, grabbing the beast's reigns, and pulling him twards the west.

" Ay...Ay Milord!" He said exietedly, Saiko narrowed her eyes at all of this, looking up at Sesshomaru. Home? She wasn't going 'any' further with this creature, and his gang of animals. She stopped, glaring up at him.

" I will take no part in this!" She said, most upset at all of this. Rin paused, glancing over her shoulder...uh oh...

Sesshomaru stopped as well, half turning to face her with his eyes narrowed.

"..." He turned to face her fully. Looking at her with a most displeased expression...knowing that of course..she was going to be an annoyance once again.

Sesshomaru watched her, taking a step forward and effortlessly scooping up the demoness.

" Get your bloody hands off me!",She yelled, twisting and squirming in his arms.. A small growl was all that was heard as he glared down at her with an intense glare, promising an instant death if she persisted as so. Saiko suddenly stilled, letting out shaky breaths from her recent struggle. Every breath that escaped her pale lips lighter than the last. She closed her eyes momentarily, one arm looped around the Lord's neck, her for head resting against his shoulder. And she remained as she was. Embarrassed and weak, she lay there in his arms, and he was silent .not speaking a word until she calmed herself. She couldn't believe she was already worn out from this simple struggle...she was getting weaker...and all faults warped to the being of the jewel. And her weakness, Sesshomaru had no pity on. He had pity on nothing as this. He simply took it to his advantage.. Seeing he had the upper hand to the vexing situation. Once she was quiet, and her breathing returned to it's fairly normal pattern. Be spoke.

"Now..." He stared, voice low and threatening. He glanced back, seeing Rin was watching the whole thing intently. And Jaken as well, his bug eyes bulging at the sight The Demon Lord forced himself to take upon the situation lightly, for the sake of small Rin.

" Since you seem to be weakened so easily..." Saiko slid her arm down, moving her head, still on his shoulder. She didn't care who's arms she was in at the moment. That was different about two seconds later, as she tried to slide out of his arms in sudden realization all over again. Sesshomaru held her closer in warning.

" I suggest you do not fight back." he finished, literally dropping her. Ignoring her curses as she stumbled back. She narrowed her eyes, standing slowly as she looked up towards him. She followed silently, having nothing to say. Rin smiled finally, noticing the tension was partially gone, and she trotted alongside Saiko, stopping in front of her.

" Rin picked flowers for you.." She beamed, raising her fist full of wilting flowers up to Saiko. She looked down upon them...never having been offered such a thing in her life. Saiko reached out slowly, gently taking them from the child's hands, and the young child was satisfied Saiko looked up from her white, wilting flowers to the young girl as she skipped alongside Sesshomaru, What an interesting creature...

Her thoughts were rudely cut short as a smooth, yet...to this point. Annoying and powerful voice cut through them.

" Woman..I suggest you walk...or I will carry you over my shoulder as I have done in recent past." He stated, half glancing over his shoulder. Saiko sighed, tucking the flowers in her waist sash, looking up as she began to walk slowly.

" you will do no such thing..." She said in lazy attempt of defense. Sesshomaru ignored it, walking forward again.

They had at least a days worth of walking ahead of them.

The sun was barely seen, as night blue skies washed over the once sun-kissed skies. Saiko had grown weary over their travels, but not dare to show it. She was exposed to enough weakness as it already was. She looked over, seeing little Rin walking behind Sesshomaru, the once, little ball of energy, now tired to the extent she was, herself. Jaken, with no complaint led the two headed dragon, for once since Saikp had been traveling with them, he was quiet. The dragons screechedead bickered with the other as it walked, it's large feet causing small tremors to anything within range of it. Saiko looked down once again. Her eyes half closing in mild contempt.

Sesshomaru finally brought his attention back to his companions. Seeing they needed rest. He gave no sign of noticing their weary steps, but continued his stride, looking for a suitable place for camp. It would be early afternoon, tomorrow before they reached the true heart of the western lands.

" Jaken..." Came Sesshomaru's voice, and the Toad looked up, nearly falling over from his fear of him, and hearing his sudden order.

" Y-yes milord?" He questioned, dropping the Dragon's reigns, and scrummaging over towards him.

" We will make camp...prepare a fire..." He said, casting a glance over twards Saiko, as he walked off in an unknown direction. Rin gave a small sigh of relief, plopping down beside the two headed beast, flopping over.

" Rin is so happy we stopped.." She said, giggling as she turned on her side in the grass. Saiko watched as the toad demon scurried off towards the woods in search of firewood. Seeing there didn't seem of much she could do...or want to at that, she backed up, pressing herself against a tree, as she slowly slid down it's coarse trunk. Once she was sitting, she set her head back, closing her eyes, drawing her knees to her chest. Her arms delicately wrapped around her knees, as if enclosing herself in her own being. Turning out the world around her, She placed her for-head on her knees, the faint sound of Rin's excessive singing and laughing heard in the back of her mind. She took everything in, the sounds, the sight,the smell...where she was headed from here...why this Demon cared of her situation...he was most likely going to be used, yet once again. She frowned as the thought crossed her mind. Running over it's meaning, linking it to her. She was a means to an end to almost every creature's path she has crossed. Always something they could use. As if she were an object. That of an artist's pen, or a Miko's spell. Never worn out to their eyes, but inwardly it only wore down on her. She slowly looked up, hearing Rin' scream, as it died down into a laugh, hearing a gleeful ' Sesshomaru!" as the Demon returned from the child. She was so happy...her pride too young to be dented, and her soul too innocent to be scarred. Saiko watched for a moment longer, before slowly turning her head away. Her thoughts drowning themselves, as she looked on over the tree line. Sesshomaru stopped. Watching her. He could almost sense the jewel that was withing her. Its pulsing running through her, as he concentrated as to pinpointing its exact location. He narrowed his eyes, seeing it was in her left lower shoulder, it's aura giving off a gently yellow glow. He let all senses go, losing the aura as he looked away. Watching as Rin pranced around Jaken, tapping the top of his bald little head with a stick. She giggled, as he screeched, flailing his arms as he ran behind Sesshomaru, who passively walked over him, silencing Rin with a simple command. She let her small giggles die down, as she stopped, looking over at Saiko, who still had her gaze on the forest. Engrossed in her far away surroundings. Rin beamed, racing over and skidding to a stop, and suddenly plopping down. Indian style, holding her angles with a large smile.

Saiko bat one of her chi like ears once, Looking over with a startled look, watching the grinning child. She rose a brow. The two not saying anything. What a peculiar encounter...the poor demoness simply didn't know how to react to this pistol of energy.

Rin giggled, seeing the young woman's slightly delayed reaction.

Saiko rose an eyebrow, half smiling as she looked back to the forest. Rin followed her gaze. She squirmed for a moment, before snapping her head over, spotting a lizard, and launching herself after it into the towering grass. Saiko bat her ear gently, watching the girl again. Though no words were spoken, it was as if this woman, and this young child, had made a moral connection. Sesshomaru noted it as well, watching the two for a moment. He would not kill this woman. Not yet .he would find what mystery he sensed within her, And he would unravel it as he would his own thoughts. He would simply do it on his own, unknown to his companions, including the woman.

Rin, who was running around with a petrified lizard in her hands, stopped before Jaken, dropping the creature on his head. Jaken squawked in protest, screaming and muttering at the child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Difference Between Destination and Fate

" you can change your Destination, but never your fate"- Saiko

It was almost dark now. And the sun slowly began to sink beyond the threshold of the hills and of the on stretching valley. A fire was started, and Rin had finally settled near it. She giggled, watching as she finally let the lizard she had been holding captive, go. With it's bulging eyes, it scuttled away, in fear of the small monster catching it once again. Sesshomaru had not been seen since sundown. And he was not expected to be until the sun was in the sky once again. Saiko sat nearby, across from the crackling fire. It's yellow reflection illuminated off of her golden locks, capturing each shadow of her features. Her green-blue eyes illuminated through the flames as she gazed into them. They danced, laughing with the each of its crackling. As she watched the fire, a pair of golden-amber eyes, unknowingly watched her as well. They came from the tree's, who belonged to the Demon Lord. Who sat in their tangled web of branches. His curiosity rising. But only slightly. Very few things brought curiosity among him. She was one of those few. He growled low. This annoyed him greatly. And very few things did that as well. He watched as she slowly laid down on her side. Her dress and hair pooling about her. He watched over them all. The toad demon, the young girl, and the woman. Throughout the night. He did not need sleep. For he was a Demon Lord.

Early next morning, everyone was up by dawn. All were waling westward. They would be arriving to the thresh hold of the western lands, where Sesshomaru's castle stood high in but two hours. Saiko hung her head slightly as she walked. Her eyes half closed as she did. Thoughts running through her mind once again. Naraku knew she was running. And he let her know quite well. A great swelling, and sharp pain ran though her chest every so often as they walked. Sesshomaru sensed her pain, as she inwardly flinched on reaction. Saiko bit her lip again, another jolt running through her chest. She gently put a hand over her left shoulder. Bitting her bottom lip. Sesshomaru ignored it, though his eyes narrowed slightly as they kept walking. Saiko faltered in half step, bitting her bottom lip. Rin, who was trotting alongside Sesshomaru, glanced over her shoulder. She looked back up at Sesshomaru, her chocolate brown orbs watching him, to see if he would react to the woman's silent and solitary actions. She finally tugged on his sleeve gently.

" Sesshomaru-sama...Rin thinks there is something wrong with the woman.." she said quietly. Sesshomaru didn't spare a single glance down at the small child. But stopped, turning to face Saiko with hard eyes,

" Something bothering you, that you would wish to share?" He bit out, annoyed that she wasn't saying anything on her own. Saiko looked up, glaring slightly.

" No." And with that answer, he simply turned and kept walking. He wasn't going to force anything out of her...it was simply a waist of time. And he also...did not care to put it through blunt perspective As long as she could walk on her own, he didn't care. Rin bit her bottom lip, looking to saiko, then to a walking sesshomaru. She trotted after, saying nothing further. Saiko shook her head, looking down as she walked on. Silently as the rest. Jaken was especially quiet. Sesshomaru had asked nothing of him, and Rin had not started her torturous taunting...yet.

It was much later, The sun was once again making it's natural turn about the earth, sinking into it's hiding place, as if hiding from the moon. As if he would smother her golden rays. And with that, the castle was able to be seen in the distance. It was gloomy, and looked as one would be imprisoned there. With its towering walls, and enormous structure...not a place one would want to be. OK. So maybe that's what young Saiko was thinking, seeing she wasn't enthused of her situation. When in reality, if one were on a 'visit' and not a kidnaping, you would see its true beauties. Which were its, castle walls, hugging the castle itself protectively. And the castle walls themself that towered over the rolling valleys majestically. And on seeing this, the little girl, Rin, jumped, clapping her hands with fits of giggles. Jaken could be heard grummbling in the backround, and the footsteps that the enormous, dragon like creature. Ah-Un. Who followed their master obediently. The two headed dragon rose it heads high, recognizing their home as well. Saiko bowed her head, keeping silent. She had nothing to say, for there was no use for her words. To her, nor Sesshomaru. Or any of the companions around them.

After much walking, they finally made it.

Maids scrambled and servants whispered amongst themselves upon his arrival. Sesshomaru has yet again brought another living creature to the palace. This girl. Who was she? One maid noted her cat like ears, another her strange clothing. Saiko put her ears back in return, hearing murmuring as she walked behind Sesshomaru as they walked through the gates of ebony steel, and through the courtyard. Saiko kept her cat like ears bent back, glancing around. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, watching her closely momentarily. Sesshomaru stopped, turning to face a passing maid.

" Take her to a bedroom..." He stated flatly, turning to walk away. Saiko yelped out of slight surprise, grabbing Sesshomaru's sleeve. He glanced down at her hand, and growled softly. She recoiled back.

" What are you going to do with me?" she asked, her eyes narrowed slightly. She took a small step back. And he then turned to face her.

" You are linked to Naraku. And you will not speak of how, nor why. I will keep you here as long as I please, or until my questions are answered. Try to escape and I will kill you myself. " Narrowed eyes were thrown in his direction as she growled softly. She turned her back on him, but was suddenly grabbed by her shoulder, face to face with him once again.

" And while you are in my presence, and staying here, I suggest you learn respect for those who hold your life, wench." Saiko turned her head to the side, stepping back as he let her shoulder go, turning and walking in the opposite direction without a word. The vermin! How she despised him even more! OH, she would have her day...– Her thoughts were cut short as she was called.

" Miss..this way..." Said the young servant girl meekly. Saiko turned to face her, bitting her bottom lip as she followed.

Their walk was silent as they twisted through halls. The only thing heard was the echo of their soft footsteps, their mangled and twisted reflection following them on the black, marble floors as they walked. Silence with words engulfed them, there was no need for talk.

"Here is your room..." said the young girl, opening the door and letting her in. Saiko glanced around. It was dark, most everything black, with some white. How depressing. _No wonder he is so aloof..._were her only thoughts. She stepped in, the floors still the ebony black marble. She sighed, turning to the maid and thanking her softly as the maid scrambled off. Saiko turned, walking towards the window seat of the bedroom. She sat on the black cushion, pulling her knees to her chest, and looking over the lands from her window. The blackness of the night was beginning to emerge as it did. The sun forfilling it's job of daylight. And the moon taking its place in silence, as it did as always.

Sesshomaru was in his study, sitting in a large leather chair at his desk. The study was filled with books, and was dark. The only light it was exposed to was that of a flame, to a small candle. He leaned forward, his elbows on the desk as he narrowed his eyes down at the abstract papers that were sprawled out amongst many other things on his desk. If he could, he would burn them and say he had no work to do. He couldn't do anything at the moment. His thoughts were drowning themselves over that damned demoness. Naraku was planning something. An attack. Certainly this woman was going to cost him more than she was worth. And then...his thoughts raced back to what he had seen but the day before. Her shoulder glowed a soft yellow, as if something were imbedded inside. He sensed power there, though it did not belong to her. He growled lowly. It must be a tool. Naraku's at that. He must control her with it. And if that was the case..she must be his. And he would want her back. Would that not mean that he could use her as bait? A toy to attract Naraku right to him to his death? Would she be harmed in the process? It did not matter. She was a means to an end, and he would use it. He sat back slowly, looking to the burning fire that was just across the room, in the large fireplace. He would study her more tomorrow...perhaps he would warm up to her. No. This Sesshomaru would not show emotion to her. Even for what he was trying to accomplish. It simply wasn't done.

Down the hall, making a left, and a right, and up two flights of stairs...and yet another hall would lay before you. And down this hall, past many rooms fell Saiko's. She lay within it on the bed, though not at peace. Naraku was tugging at her, draining more of her power due to her absence to him. She let out a soft whimper, sitting next to the bed, her arms resting on the edge, as she buried her arms in them for empty comfort. Her chest throbbed, small jolts running through her shoulder. This happened every night, but each time it grew harder for her to not show pain. She turned her head to the side slightly. A small tear slipping from her eye. She let out a small breath, the pain easing slightly. It as almost over...

Sesshomaru was working at his desk, though still thinking on as before, when a scent hit his nose. He glanced up...the scent of salt and water. Tears. He sighed, thinking maybe Rin had lost something, or had fallen. He paused again. The woman. He narrowed his amber eyes, slowly stood, a small growl. He slowly made his way across the study, walking to the door and opening it, before he turned down the hallway. He made a left. The scent got stronger. Making a right, and up the two flights of stairs, it increased. It was defiantly the woman. He started down the hall, and passing many rooms before he came to hers. He was silent. She did not her him. And wasn't aware of his presence. He stood near the door, listening to her movements. Saiko let out a small whimper, and had now made it on the bed. She lay on her side, hugging one of the pillows, her face buried causing Sesshomaru to lean in slightly towards the door. He narrowed his eyes, backing up once. What was going on...

...And since he didn't expect and answer, standing behind the door, he opened it, standing in the doorway. Saiko stiffened, her ears snapping back. Please no...not him...not now...She didn't turn to face him as he stared her down for a moment.

" Why do you cry?" He said, his voice flat.

" it is none of your concern." She said. A growl was heard.

" you will answer this Sesshomaru." He said, narrowing his eyes. He walked towards her, leaning in close as Saiko sat up, her eyes wide.

" You reek with the scent of tears..." He said, his voice low. Their eyes locked, and Saiko looked to the side, her eyes closing slightly. Her shoulder wasn't hurting as bad as before..so it was easier to concentrate on what to say. She glanced back at him. Sesshomaru watched her, thinking,. Perhaps...wooing her would be the only way to get her to cooperate. He suddenly grinned. And Saiko blinked. What was his problem? Split personality? What? She shook her head from her thoughts, trying to think again. Sesshomaru leaned in more.

"Are you in pain?" He questioned. His voice was slightly demanding, though it had a softer tint to it. Saiko slowly put an ear forward. " Not—no..." She said, leaning back.

" I'm...fine.." She said again. Sesshomaru nodded once, Standing again as he backed up.

"If you say." He said, turning to leave. Saiko narrowed her eyes, watching silently.

"What do you want to know about me...that you would have to keep me here...I have to get back..."

Saiko lowered her eyes for a moment, and Sesshomaru paused.

" Naraku holds him to you closely. I do not know if you are his et," That earned a small growl from Saiko. Sesshomaru continued otherwise.

" Or if you hold use to him. I will find that out as well." Saiko shook her head .

Saiko glared at the floor, slowly pulling her legs up to her chest, hugging them protectively

...This...was crazy...


End file.
